Debora Rysander
Debora Rysander is a Fanbase character created by Athorment on December 10th, 2013. She is the only character planned for Riese-Krieger, a crossover deviantArt group that mixes Attack on Titan with Pokemon Gijinkas. Application Info Application Name: Debora Rysander Age: 18 Sex: Female Rank: Trainee Preferred Faction: Stationare or Scouting Legionär. Marks: 580 Skill points: 0 Species: Audino Height: 5'5" Weight: 129 lbs. Moves: -Draining Kiss (Fairy Type) -Double Team (Normal Type) Personality: She is quite Shy, Finding it hard to stand up to others. Due to this nature of hers she tries not to get into trouble by always following orders of superiors. Despite this, she cares deeply for others knowing that they might have difficult pasts behind them and silently analyzes their skills to cover them and back them up. History: She grew up orphaned from a young age and was taken care of by multiple families that ranged between old couples and members of the militia that pitied her and gave her shelter. Because of those protecting her would soon die she though of herself as cursed and avoided people unless directly addressed. She never forgot what those strangers who sheltered her did so she tried to help them whenever she could. Eventually, not only her believed she was cursed, but others would blame her for anything that went wrong. Since she couldn't live like this, she decided to risk the gijinka injection. If she were to die then at least others would be "cured" from her ill presence. She was surprised when she made a full recovery and decided that she would try to lift the curse by any means necessary. The first step for this was to join the militia and stop being the little girl she was once. Reason: To become stronger so that she is any useful Stats: Endurance: 2/10 Strength: 0/10 Intelligence: 2/10 Willpower: 1/10 Speed: 4/10 Team Work: 2/10 Total: 10 Likes: - Being helpful - Board games of strategy - Falling asleep to the sound of calming music Dislikes: - People touching her hair - Spicy food - Cold weather (winds/snow) Other: *She has pink markings in her upper body caused by partial pigment alteration when turning into a gijinka. *She was known as a kid for her fast feet Fun Facts *Lopunny and Absol were considered before Audino, but both were already taken. *Athorment created Debora before watching Attack on Titan. He used what he saw over on tumblr. *Debora is the first character whose fate is undetermined. Shall she had passed unnoticed, she would have been killed and replaced by another character. She was saved thanks to Jane Rose and Eurydice. Gallery Assignments RK-Salute_Debora.png|Trainee: Salute|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Salute-419635885 RK-Weight_Endurance_Debora.png|Trainee: Weight Endurance|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Weight-Endurance-419825536 Rk gear training by athorment-d6y3fjg.png|Trainee: Maneuver Gear|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Gear-Training-420064108 RK-Colossi_Target_Debora.png|Trainee: Target Practice|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Colossi-Target-Practice-419890435 Events RK-trainee Decorating Debora.png|Event 1: Trainee Holiday Decorations|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Trainees-Decorating-422293682 RK-Event2_debora_crowd_control.png|Event 2: Crowd Control|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Event-Crowd-Control-436239375 Daily Life RK-Chibi_debora.png|Casual clothes chibi|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Headshots-435045664 RK-Headshots_debora.png|Headshot|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/RK-Headshots-435045664 Fan Artwork snow_day_Debora_1_by_balisk-d71ps1f.jpg|Snow Day with Eurydice part 1 by Balisk|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Snow-Day-426145587 snow_day_Debora_2_by_balisk-d71ps1f.jpg|Snow Day with Eurydice part 2 by Balisk|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Snow-Day-426145587 Situations_meme_p1-15_Debora_by_balisk-d6yvhay.gif|Situations Meme by Balisk|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Situations-Meme-P1-15-421372762 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon Category:PokeGijinka